This project will continue our study of mitochondrial enzyme-enzyme complexes. Specifically we will determine if complexes can by formed with both mitmchondrial malate dehydrogenase and aspartate aminotransferase bound to the same glutamate dehydrogenase molecule or if both of these enzymes can be bound to the same citrate synthase molecule. The effect of palmitoyl-CoA on these interaction will also be investigated. This will be done to determine how these interactions regulate the fate of oxalacetate in various metabolic and diabetic states. Interactions between palmitoyl-CoA and mitochondrial enzymes and enzyme complexes will be studied in more detail. In addition, possible interactions between carbamyl-P-synthetase and glutamate dehydrogenase or ornithine transcarbamylase will be studied. The effects of anti-psychotic drugs on pure brain glutamate dehydrogenase will be studied in more detail.